Episode 4 (series 32)
The fourth episode of series 32 is the 1052nd episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by James Larkin and written by Tony Higgins. Plot After a week of failed attempts, Dylan finally makes contact with Sanosi's uncle Kamal and agrees to give him his nephew. At the ED, Lily and Iain plan to make their relationship public. However, when she tries to break the news to Max and Noel, she caves. When Alicia overhears the two betting on her falling off the wagon and meeting someone, she takes offence. Outside Kamal's apartment, Dylan reunites Sanosi with his uncle. Back at the ED, Alicia tells Elle that she wants to learn how to drive so she can train to become a BASICS doctor. She is delighted when Elle offers to be her driving instructor. Meanwhile, Dylan leaves Sanosi with Kamal after a tearful goodbye from Sanosi. Elsewhere in Holby, a hoarder named Reg ignores her daughter Pat as she repeatedly rings his doorbell in the rain. While instructing Alicia, Elle becomes frustrated when she fails to yield at a crossroad. As Pat opens her car door, Alicia fails to notice in time and crashes into it. At Kamal's apartment, he begins to experience severe abdominal pains. Back at the hospital, David is concerned about Sanosi's welfare but Dylan is happy that they have a resolution. However, they are shocked when Kamal is taken into the ED with Sanosi by his side. As Dylan treats him, Kamal insists that it is just constipation. Meanwhile, after the accident, Pat is horrified to discover her father's hoarding habit. As Reg tries to stop her from looking around, a pile of rubbish and boxes collapses on top of them both. At the hospital, Lily asks Jacob for his opinion on relationships in the workplace. In the toilets, Dylan reassures Sanosi who believes that he is cursed. However, when Sanosi mentions that Kamal has recently 'been on holiday' to Amsterdam, he becomes suspicious. At the scene of the crash, Alicia and Elle hear Pat and Reg calling for help and call for an ambulance. Back at the ED, Dylan discovers that Kamal has carrying condoms filled with heroin in his body. In her office, Connie suggests to Ethan that he should take his consultancy exams and lets him use her office to revise. After taking Sanosi to the relatives room, Dylan confronts Kamal about his activities and asks David to call the police. Back at the house, the paramedics arrive to take Pat and Reg to the ED but Reg refuses to be treated; Alicia offers to stay and try to talk some sense into him. Meanwhile, Dylan tells Kamal that he is going to hand Sanosi over to the authorities. Soon after, one of the condoms splits and Kamal is taken into resus. After Alicia convinces him to allow himself to be treated, Reg is taken into the ED. In admin, Lily calls for a meeting in the staff room to announce her relationship with Iain. In resus, Dylan explains Kamal's condition to Sanosi and is forced to perform an endoscopy when he begins to asphyxiate. Next door, Pat tells Alicia that she wanted to visit her father to tell him that he is a grandfather. After her fracture is put back into place, she tells Reg that she understands why he hoards after Alicia told her about the shrine he built to remember her mother. Reg is angry at Alicia for exposing his secret and leaves. Pat pleads with him to stay and, in the process, loosens the tourniquet that was preventing the anaesthetic from spreading to the rest of her body, causing her to go into ventricular fibrillation. In the relatives room, Dylan informs Sanosi that Kamal is alive but he will be going to prison. Back in resus, the team manages to resuscitate Pat. In ITU, Sanosi begs Dylan to let him stay. As Pat recovers, Alicia implores Reg to take responsibility for his actions and let his daughter back into his life. In the staff room, Lily gathers everyone to tell them about her relationship with Iain. She is embarrassed when nobody seems to care but Iain reassures her. In resus, Pat shows Reg a picture of her son, much to his delight. On Dylan's boat, after deciding to look after Sanosi, Dylan asks David if he has made the right decision. In The Hope & Anchor, Max agrees to be Alicia's driving instructor. Back on Dylan's boat, Dylan dismisses David's warnings about the possible repercussions for choosing to keep Sanosi.